


The Perfect Summer

by silentexplorer18



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Crying, F/M, Just a short little blurb, Reader-Insert, Romantic Angst, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: Kol never expected to meet you, but he did.  And he fell.  Hard.  But he can't be with you forever, his life just doesn't work that way.
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 26





	The Perfect Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little blurb that I wrote from a request over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) for the dialogue: "Please don't hide from me," "I know that you're scared," "I can't breathe," and "I can't hate you." I hope you enjoy!

Kol was never one to shy away from his wants. When he wanted something, he took it, family, friends, and enemies be damned. But in all his years of walking the Earth, wandering from continent to continent in search of fleeting entertainments, he never anticipated encountering you.

You standing in the honey blond field, head thrown back as you laughed at his joke.

You leading him through the Farmers’ Market, eyes falling closed as you sniffed Ms. Schumer’s flowers.

You dancing on the steps of your meager home, hand outstretched for his own.

You kissing his cheek each night, bashfully forward, as he departed for the lavish house he’d rented for the season.

You bounding up to him, grin sunnier than the morning sky as you asked, “What would Mister Mikaelson like for breakfast this fine morning?”

You in all your simply charming glory.

Just _you_.

He’d never been particularly weak for a human before, but you lived and breathed a radiance he’d never seen in all his lifetime. As risky as it was to fall for you, he couldn’t seem to avoid it.

His brothers would have been furious; Mikaelsons did not _choose_ weaknesses. However, your hand slipping into his own, wistful smile teasing your lips, pushed away his worries as quickly as they’d come.

You never knew that you were encouraging him, silently, selflessly, but you were. And that made Kol stay when he could have raced for the hills, _should_ have raced for the hills. Because what human as pure as yourself could ever love someone as dark as him.

He knew he was loving on precious time, walking a tightrope before you pushed him away, but he was selfish, and you were worth being selfish over.

Besides, how could he even think of leaving when you squeezed his hand one evening, wandering with him through the sunflower fields as the golden sunset cast a glow over your warm smile. “You know, I could marry you one day,” you whispered softly. That was all that was said, but he _knew_ , he just _knew_ , he was standing on a sinking ship. His secret was dangerous, and this was only meant to be a summer fling until he’d desperately fallen for your sweet demeanor and kind smile. He couldn’t just walk away, hurt you. He had to let you hurt him.

“There’s something I need to show you,” he whispered a few nights later, the last official week of the summer, scraping his toe against the flaking paint of the house he’d rented. It was nice, nothing as nice as some of the other places he’d rented over the years, but you’d been mesmerized by it all the same. It was endearing watching you fawn over the building, eyes growing sorrowful as you realized how lonely he must be living all by himself. But you weren’t looking so endearing anymore, eyes wide and curious as you waited for him to continue.

The porch light was flickering and the moths were beating against the bulbs in a chaotic pulse. He could’ve turned back, said something else, but he could only delay the inevitable for so long. After decades on earth, he felt like a frightened child again, young and frightened by whatever future awaited him.

“I’m a vampire,” he said, cringing how loud it sounded against the backdrop of chirping bugs and croaking frogs.

“What?” You were staring at him like he’d gone crazy, stance shifting to something distinctly more guarded. He could’ve killed you in an instant, but he didn’t bother saying that. He’d never hurt you.

“I’m a vampire,” he muttered again. He’d need to prove it for you to believe him, that much was obvious. Focusing on the thought of you, of how sweet you must taste below the surface of your skin, he felt his face shift, the veins below his eyes darkening, the length of his fangs extending. He opened his eyes, jet-black gaze falling on your alarmed features. Hating the look of fear on your face, he stepped forward, regretting the action as soon as he’d done it. You flinched, horror washing across your features as he turned away. That would be the last expression he saw on your precious face as he shoved through the screen door, rushing up the steps to the empty room in the attic he could destroy without remorse.

Falling in a heap on the floor, he stared out the window, moonlight washing his features as he cried hot tears, loathing himself for being such a monster. _This whole thing was only meant to be a summer fling_ , he reminded himself, heart breaking at the thought of leaving you behind. But that’s what you deserved. He was a curse you didn’t deserve cast upon you, not in the long run. He hiccuped, wiping snot on his sleeve as he realized all the ways it could never work with you.

Until he could suddenly hear you walking up the stairs, “Kol, honey, **please don’t hide from me**.”

And he was crying again, sobbing despite the strong front he wanted to put on as your hands fell against his cheeks and traced comforting patterns on his shoulders. **“I can’t breathe,”** he whispered.

“Then I’ll breathe with you.”

When his crying had subsided, the fear in his heart tingled to life again, flaming across his ribs as he realized how selfish it was to want you, how badly he needed to let you go.

You were kneeling in front of him, eyes soft but unsure as you watched him recover, hands slipping from his shoulders to just barely graze against his knees.

 **“I know that you’re scared,”** Kol hissed, gaze falling to the fluttering pulse point in your neck. “I can hear your heart beating. You’re afraid.”

“Of course I’m scared.” You shifted into a more comfortable position, back resting against the opposing wall a few feet away, hands still reaching out to barely touch his own. “Everything I’ve ever known is crashing down around me. The love of my life is a _vampire_. I—” she laughed a disbelieving laugh, “I don’t exactly know what to do now.”

His look was skeptical. Maybe they were both going crazy. “You know what to do next. You hate me for wasting your time. You yell, you cry, you move on—”

 **“I could never hate you, Kol,”** you sighed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I just don’t know where to go from here. I thought you were the love of my life. My one, _limited_ life. Forever or never is a lot to take in.”

“I don’t want you forever,” he whispered. It was the most convincing lie he’d told her yet.

She rested her head against the wall as the crickets chirped and the moon filtered through the stagnant leaves and the world seemed to swallow his perfect summer whole. “My forever or yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
